powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Milestones (Power Rangers)
As a franchise, Power Rangers is constantly evolving and changing, with new ideas and concepts emerging with each series, both stemming from the original source, Super Sentai and as written into the adapted show. This is a real-world documentation of the evolution and the milestones in the franchise, showing the changes, advancements, and quirks which emerge with each new series since originally starting in 1993. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season One *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/Pink combination of core Rangers. *First to be adapted from Super Sentai *Established a five-man team with a Sixth Ranger *Established the use of morphers. *Established the use of sidearms. *Established the use of combining weapons. *Established the use of Zords. *First to switch a Ranger's genders from the original source. Season Two *First to have a second Megazord combination for a team. *Only adaptation to not use the adapted season's core rangers' suits. *First villain exclusive to Power Rangers. *100th Power Rangers episode (not counting non-sequential specials): Rangers Back in Time, Part II *First to feature Ranger replacements mid-season. Season Three *First to have a third and fourth Megazord for a single team. *First Rangers with Ninja-based powers *First to feature a Monster-of-the-week non-affiliated with the main villains. *First series to feature a Non-Power Ranger hero, as well as crossing over with another Saban show. *First Pink Ranger to be replaced mid-season. Alien Rangers (Mini-Series) *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/White combination of core Rangers. *First to have non-combining zords. *First team to be led by a female, with Red taking point as a figurehead. *First to have a male Yellow Ranger. *First to feature another Ranger team. *The only series to have 10 episodes. Zeo *First Red/Green/Blue/Yellow/Pink combination of core Rangers. *First full-on change of powers, suits, and arsenal for the titular Rangers. *First Megazord with a special system per pilot. *First new villains. *First series to have a team up with the previous team. *First series to use footage from Super Sentai crossover movie. *200th Power Rangers episode: A Mystery to Me Turbo *First to premiere with a full-length movie. *First series with carrier zord that doesn't combine with megazords. *First series with carrier zord that also transports zords into battle. *First series with car-themed zords. *First series with zords with both a vehicle & humanoid mode. *Only series with a child as a ranger. *First series with a female mentor. *First series with a new mentor & assistant. *5th anniversary of Power Rangers *Final series to include Tommy Oliver as a ranger before acquiring a new color seven years later. *First season to depict a major fire (the forest fire in the episode Fire In Your Tank ). In Space *First series to have a 2 piece Megazord. *First series to have a 3 piece Megazord. *First series to keep the original Sentai robo names for Megazords. *Final series to feature Zordon. *First to feature more cold, calculating villains. *First to feature villains backstabbing one another. Lost Galaxy *First series to not directly follow on from the last. *First series to introduce a new cast with the first episode (except Mighty Morphin). *First villains without any connections with the United Alliance of Evil. *First Ranger to die. *First former villain to become a Ranger. *300th Power Rangers episode: Double Duty *First Ranger team made up of young adults rather than teenagers. *Second Pink Ranger to be replaced mid-season. *First to have biological brothers that are Rangers together. Lightspeed Rescue *First series to feature an American-exclusive ranger. *First series to not feature any elements from past series (outside of the team-up). *The team up in this series is the first to be self-contained whereas the previous two had effect on the storylines. *First series not to feature an Alpha robot. *First non-alien villains (demons). *First team to be public servants. *First team to not follow the rule of keeping their identities secret. *First to have a brother and sister that are Rangers together. Time Force *First series where the monsters don't get destroyed. *400th Power Rangers episode: Lovestruck Rangers *First season not to feature any alien villains. *First Pink Ranger as the team leader. Wild Force *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/White combination of core Rangers since Aquitar Rangers. *First series to have a team-up featuring a team from various other teams. *Last to switch a Ranger's gender from the original source. *10th anniversary of Power Rangers. *Only team-up that consisted of only Red Rangers ("Forever Red") *Final series shot in California. *Final season to use Zyuranger stock footage. Ninja Storm *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Crimson/Navy combination of core Rangers. *First adopted brothers that are Rangers together. *First to include a female Blue Ranger. *First to begin with a three-member team. *First series to be filmed in New Zealand. *First series to only have one female on the team since Alien Rangers. Dino Thunder *First team with a brachiosaur Ranger. **First mentor ranger. *Only team with a tupuxuara Ranger. *Only series with four Rangers on the core team. *First series to use its corresponding Sentai season unmorphed footage for an episode. *Second series to only have one female on the team. *500th Power Rangers episode: Legacy of Power S.P.D. *First series not to take place in the year it aired. *First series with an evil ranger team that willingly became evil/is corrupt. *First series to not adapt an official Sentai Ranger **Carranger had a wannabe 6th ranger *First series to have 2 separate team-up episodes (Wormhole and History) with the same team. (Dino Thunder) Mystic Force *First ranger team to have a magic theme. *First ranger team with a Ranger with parents who are also Rangers. *First ranger team that transforms into their zords. *First to have sisters that are Rangers. *600th Power Rangers episode: Light Source, Part I. * Only season that was a joint idea/production from its origin (Japan (Toei) and USA (Disney)). * First Male Yellow who's Sentai counterpart is not a ninja. Operation Overdrive *Season introduces 3 growing methods. *15th anniversary of Power Rangers. *Last Disney season to have a Pink Ranger. *First season to have a team-up where each returning Ranger was from a different team since "Forever Red". Jungle Fury *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Purple/White combination of core Rangers. *First cheetah-themed Ranger; first Ranger based on a modern reptile (chameleon); only jaguar Ranger *First purple ranger joins the team. *First Black/Green ranger-like ally duo. **First ranger-like duo to start out evil then later turned good. **First extra heroes whose zords can combine with those of Rangers'. *First to have the Rangers in their secret identities to work at a restaurant. *Third series to only have one female on the team. RPM *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Green/Black combination of core Rangers. *First 6th Ranger duo. *First regular core team to include both a Green and Black, if the Retro Rangers line up isn't counted. *700th Power Rangers episode: Danger and Destiny, Part II (also the season finale). *First twelve-piece Megazord. *Only team to have a female Yellow and Silver Ranger. *First team to have both a Gold and Silver Ranger. *First female Silver Ranger who was also one of the "6th Rangers" *Last Disney Era season. *First series to take place in an alternate universe. Samurai-Super Samurai *First heroic team to have a female Red Ranger. *First ranger team with a Samurai theme. *First series to use footage from a non-cross-over Super Sentai movie. *First series produced by Saban since being sold to Disney. *First Saban season filmed in New Zealand *First Sentai adaptation to be split into two years. Megaforce-Super Megaforce *First series to use footage from two previous unadapted Super Sentai series in a single episode. *First anniversary series where the celebration was split into two halves because of Nickelodeon's distribution agreement with SCG and Toei. *Fan Celebrations for the milestone went on since last year. *First 6th ranger to be played by a production staff member for the show, (2nd unit assistant director Chris Auer, who worked in the same capacity for 5 prior series to this one). Dino Charge-Dino Super Charge *First Red/Black/Blue/Green/Pink combination of core Rangers. *Only Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Plesiosaurus Rangers. *First dinosaur-themed blue ranger to not have the Triceratops motif. *First dinosaur-themed female Ranger to not to have the Pterosaur motif. *First dinosaur-themed non-blue Ranger to have the Triceratops motif. *First Sixth Ranger to have the Pterosaur motif. *Second Brachiosaurus Ranger. *First series to skip over its corresponding Sentai season's predecessor. *First series to have one female on the five-man team (that isn't the leader). *800th Power Rangers episode (counting Halloween and Christmas specials since Samurai): Sync or Swim. *First season to not have a Yellow Ranger. *First Female Purple Ranger. **First Purple Ranger since Jungle Fury. *First Graphite and Aqua Rangers. *First series to have a father and son both be Rangers since Mystic Force. Ninja Steel-Super Ninja Steel *First Red/Blue/Yellow/White/Pink combination of core Rangers. *First series to have Female White and Pink Rangers on the core team. **Mystic Force had a White extra ranger and a pink core ranger *First team to have a male Yellow Ranger since Power Rangers Mystic Force. *First series to have a pre-established romantic couple (Calvin & Hayley) *25th anniversary of Power Rangers. *Second series to skip over its corresponding Sentai season's predecessor. Beast Morphers :''Main article: Power Rangers Beast Morphers '' *First series to adapt a previously skipped sentai. *First series to adapt a Sentai out of order. *First series where the toys are made by Hasbro as opposed to Bandai America. *First series to have a Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger in place of a Pink, Green, Black, or White. *First series to use leather for suits instead of traditional spandex. *Fourth series to only have one female on the team. *First series to not have the monsters grow rather than have giant new ones *900th Power Rangers episode: Episode 3 of Season 2 (TBA) See also * * *Super Sentai Milestones Category:Power Rangers